


Abduction of the Imperial's Concubine

by hyuninns



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Execution, Guardian Angels, Imperialism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuninns/pseuds/hyuninns
Summary: After Zhengting's parents were engaged in fornication. The Palace's menials caught them red-handed and were penalized after his emergence from his mother's womb. And even though, Zhengting was a toddler, he was dismissed to the abandoned quarter. Regardless of the nefarious things happening to him. The Gods send a guardian angel to protect him and give him the lavish life.Xukun, the coronal prince is delighted with treasures, perfect visuals, and potence. He has his own option on whoever he desires to be within the whole realm. And of course, the Emperor's concubines always strive to entice him but, he doesn't give a fuck.What will occur when Xukun finds Zhengting and choose to make the innocent and naive boy his?





	1. Chapter 1

[PAST]  
-

"For committing fornications without the Emperor's knowing. Concubine Huiyan and Deacon Hengyou are doomed to decease. As per the following, Deacon Hengyou will be suspended by a tight leather rope and Concubine Huiyan will be given a deadly potion to ingurgitate. Everyone and anyone from their household, who abides by the Emperor's decision will be degraded off from their position and penalized. Concubine Huiyan and Deacon Hengyou are ought to be digged and buried in unlabeled tombs. And will spend the eternity to repent for their sins in hell. As a result of his highness's vast benignancy, your foundling offspring will be given a chance at life but, he will be congregated at the abandoned quarter for eternity. Sentinels, begin the penalization!"

Concubine Huiyan gapes at her lover — who she loves more than anything in the universe — tardily breathe in his final breath and a droplet of water glides below her enamel toned face. As she grips the glass of potion — she noiselessly pleads to the Gods in the empyrean,

"The Almighty Gods, I have not ever, not once, solicited anything from you. Not even when I was enforced to wed the Emperor. Not even when I got informed that me and my precious lover will come together at a catacylsmic cease. But, now, if you doubtlessly live then, I beg you to ensure safety for my baby boy and assure his blissful life. If you can fulfill my wish, I'll be eternally grateful and gleefully sustain in hell for eternity."

As if the Gods listened to her yearning, a droplet of monsoon toppled on her soft skin. Concubine Huiyan looked up to the luminous sky for the final time — plasters a big grin on her face and ingurgitates the deadly liquid.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[A DAY LATER AFTER THE PENALIZATION]  
-

"Waa! Waah!" The baby boy noisily cried.

"Hmph! So aggravating! You should be grateful that you aren't dead and that the Emperor spared your useless life like your cheater of a mother and your deadbeat of a father." The Empress scoured.

"Your Highness, why did the Emperor chose to give this deviling a chance at life?" Maiden Meng curiously asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Tell me, who's willing to care for this befouled trash? Ask any low caste menial to dump him at the abandoned quarter. I refuse to let that trash pollute the fresh air that my dear son breathes." The Empress proudly stated.

Maiden Meng sees the Empress lose her control and hastily motions towards a low caste steward to pick and dump the baby boy at the abandoned quarter.

The abandoned quarter is the outermost domicile from the Imperial Palace. It has an upsetting and and unpleasant atmosphere and a place, where none would dare to live in. The abandoned quarter domicile only has a lavatory, a kitchenette, and a diminutive bedroom. No rooms are chill or warm during the said season. None of the menials or stewards wish to be sent there and the steward that held the baby boy to the domicile was no different.

The steward only wished to dump the baby boy and head back to the Imperial Palace but, when he glanced at the hard steel futon, he felt bad for the baby boy and walked back to his domicile and returned to the abandoned domicile with a soft blanket and laid the baby boy on it. He took a final glance at the sleeping baby boy and respectively left the abandoned quarter. After all, the steward had a family to provide and look after.

Later, a low caste menial was ordered to care for the baby boy that aged as a toddler without any disease. The toddler was reticent and placid and the menial was kind enough to teach the baby on how to speak.

But, the menial was also upset that she was ordered to be at the abandoned quarter and sometimes, she would try to make an effort to fastly leave the area. And oftentimes, she even dared to refuse to feed the hungry toddler and just leave as quick as possible.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[WINTER]

The low caste menial didn't visit the toddler for three days in a row but, when she did, she expected the toddler to be frozen dead. To her surprise, she was shocked to find the toddler soundly sleeping and the room was unexpectedly warm as she thought that the abandoned quarter had the most awful atmosphere in the whole of the realm.

Nevertheless, she remembered the time that she was ordered to take care of the toddler and now, she found it odd that there were brand-new appliances and equipments placed in the room. She thought that someone was ordered to and chose not to complain.

But, she did steal some of the equipment as it was no use to the toddler. I mean, what would a toddler with such appliances and equipments? However, upon gazing at the toddler sleeping. She speedily left the domicile and went back to her home to cook for her children and relax.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[FEW YEARS LATER]

The toddler fastly grew up and by the age of 9, the menial depleted the amount of time that she would visit the abandoned quarter. And at one point, she stopped visiting the lonely child.

The small boy advantageously grew up perfect without any disease or illness. Sadly, he grew up in segregation and the only human being he witnessed was the menial, who no longer took care of him. Whenever the menial visited, the boy would give her his biggest smile and the menial would pitifully gaze at him.

He was afraid that he might have done something that made the menial upset but, he was too naive to know that he hadn't done something wrong and the menial was just looking for a reason to hate the latter.

Since, the menial disappeared but, strange enough, he would still find fresh warm cooked meal outside his doorstep. Unfortunately, he still thought that the menial was still looking after him but, boy, he was wrong.

And so, he planned to camouflage himself and catch her red-handed. He made a note that the meal would always be placed on the chair outside his doorstep and besides the chair was a tiny wardrobe and as he was small and slim, he thought he could hide in there and wait for the right time.

As the day was about to set to evening, the boy was about to drift to sleep when he hears the rattle of the plates and glasses. As he carefully got out of the wardrobe, his nostrils were filled with the delicious scent of freshly seafood broil.

After he walks in the kitchen, he spots an unfamiliar person and thought, "She is not the menial, did this person enter the wrong room?" The said person was prepping the meal for the last time but, the boy did notice that the person wasn't a female but, a male!

The male had long-drawn caliginous hair, soft pale skin, and was wearing a light lavender dress with embroidered jitters and petals. He also noticed a weird mark on the centre of the person's temple. Soon, the boy stood there staring at the person, who hasn't even bat an eyelash at him. So, the boy decided to tug on his dress and greeted.

"H-Hello!" The boy stuttered.

The sound of the bowl and glass erupted.


	2. 2

[PAST]  
-

"H-Hello!" The boy stuttered.

The sound of the bowl and glass erupted.

The male in pasty dropped the bowl of seafood broil that he was firmly holding and tardily turned around towards the meagerly soft voice. When the male spots the small boy, his eyes widened in shock and he speedily hid behind an old cupboard.

As the small boy saw him run away from, he got upset and no more than a minute later, he started crying. The small boy sat on the floor with his hands on his head and his feet stuck to him. Tears of lonesome and anguish poured out of his eyes like a cascade.

When the male peeks at the crying boy, he dubiously came out from his spot and belatedly approached him to soothe him. The male in pasty softly rubs the small boy's back and whispers solacing words in his ears.

The small boy looks up and into the male's eyes with his tear filled eyes and clings onto the male's lavender robe's sleeve as he cuddles his small face onto the male's broad chest and cries out in joy.

After the small boy cried himself to a sound sleep, the male holds him in his arms and gently puts him on the comfy bed. As he was about to leave, he sees that the small boy still had a hold on his sleeve and still hadn't let go.

The male tried his best and struggled to push away his robe's sleeve from the small boy's grasp but, he failed to do so. He gave up and decided to be by the small boy's side as he had no other options.

After the small boy's sleep, he tardily wakes up and spots the male softly smiling at him. "Hah, I see that you have awoken." The male says.

"Feeling hungry?" The male asks.

"Y-Yes." The small boy nods.

"Great, I'm going to be back after I prep the food." The male in pasty gave him a small smile and proceeded to get up.

However, the small boy was still clinging onto the male's robe's sleeve and refuses to let go. So, the male gave up and entered the kitchen with the small boy in his arms.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[A LITTLE WHILE LATER]  
-

After prepping and serving the seafood broil, the male sits with the small boy at the tiny amber table and watches the small boy as he greedily shoves the broil in his tiny mouth. "I didn't know that he was THIS hungry. What the hell was his menial up to?" The male curiously thought.

As the small boy greedily eats the seafood, the male in pasty immediately notices that the small boy kept staring at him. He assumes that the small boy was making sure that he didn't disappear behind a cupboard.

The male looks at the small boy with a big warm grin and attempts to soothe the small boy's shoulder as he mumbled, "It's okay, I won't hide again. Eat slowly without any worries."

Those words caused the small boy to slowly eat his broil and smiled in between. The male pulls his guts together and continued, "Name's Zeren but, you can call me Ren. Do you have a name?"

The small boy stopped and thought about it then, sadly shook his head. "Oh, u-uh. Would you be fine if I gave you a name?" Zeren patiently asked.

The small boy swiftly nodded and plasters a big bright smile. Zeren softly chuckles at the small boy's actions and decided to name him, Zhu Zhengting.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[MONTHS LATER]  
-

Later, Zhengting was informed that Zeren was the one, who took care of him and kept him alive and stable. Zeren provided all essentials and necessities to Zhengting. As the months went by, Zeren became Zhengting's main provider and Zeren taught him all sorts of godly skills and techniques.

Zhengting also didn't feel so isolated or upset because of Zeren's company and also knew that Zeren wasn't a human but, a guardian angel, who was sent by the Gods to protect him. Zeren was known as the angel of protection as to which explains the godly skills he uses on Zhengting.

As Zhengting and Zeren continue to reside in the abandoned quarter, Zeren used his power to make the place more comfy and warm during winters and chill during summers. And they, both, persist to live together with a glorious and satisfied life away from the Imperial Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet an another chapter! I hope y'all liked it.  
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @notyourhangel and we may become friends! :)


	3. 3

[9 YEARS LATER]  
-

Thanks to the Coronal Prince's consideration and movement, the country has been ridden of beggary, offences and, protests and blossomed into a beautiful nation since, the past 5 years.

Before then, the authority was overloaded with exploitation and preponderance of the main officials were pilfering from the citizen endow and the Emperor audaciously spending all the money on his baroque gatherings for his concubines.

However, since the Coronal Prince turned 20 years old, he ordered rigid laws on the federal endow and constrained the Emperor from pilfering and spending.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Meiqi POV (third person)  
-

As the townsfolk go about their day as usual, a letter from the Emperor was sent to every noble household in the nation. The letter stated that all the households were to send their most gorgeous daughter to the Imperial Palace in a week from today. And one of them will get a chance to be the Emperor's royal concubine.

All the households are delighted and excited. They knew that if their daughter were to become the Emperor's royal concubine, their reputation in the country would enhance and they will gain more superiority. Thus, the usual was the unusual this afternoon in the capital of Qìliàng (气量) city.

There were heaps of household members running around to shop for luxury items and shop tenants were displaying and offering new products. Stewards and menials were running here and there and snatching each other for the luxury items. Every household were doing their best to make their daughter, the gorgeous one out of all.

Out of every household that received a letter, there is one particular household that is at the top level, the Mèng (孟) Household. The Mèng Household is known to be of high status and there is also a supposed truth circulating that their daughter is certainly gorgeous.

It is known that the daughter of the Mèng Household has lengthy dark hair that fusions with the moonlight, a slim hourglass figure, pasty smooth skin, long skinny legs and, a face that can clash with the seraphs.

Currently at the Mèng Household, Meiqi, the only daughter of the household, mulls over her father so, her father would not let Meiqi go to the Imperial Palace.

"Baba, I don't want to wed that disgusting old man! I am an innocent lady and only a man of high respect can wed me, not that wrinkly disgusting man! Ew! Please, father, don't make me go." Meiqi begs.

Meiqi's father pretends to upsettingly huff and turns around to face his daughter and says, "Dear, Meiqi, if I decline the Emperor's allurement then, we, all, will be executed."

Her father continues to manipulate her. "And after you become the Emperor's royal concubine, you will get to have more superiority and boundless amount of opulence and fortune. After all, you won't even have to bow to any other person than the Emperor."

"Baba's right though, If I become that disgusting old man's royal concubine then, I will never have to bow down to any other person. And it does sound nice from Baba's words. Of course, I will also be affluent and superior. But, how will I handle the Empress?" Meiqi thought.

"But, how will I outrank the Empress?" Meiqi asked.

Her father wasn't expecting her immediate question and thought for several seconds before answering, "Oh, u-uh, once you become the Emperor's royal concubine, just exploit the Emperor into liking you more than the Empress."

Her father then, continued. "After he's successfully exploited then, you will not have to bow down to the Empress, too. This shouldn't be risky or difficult knowing that you are too gorgeous than any lady except your mother."

After a lot of thoughts about what her father said, Meiqi thought that the idea of exploiting the Emperor and becoming the royal concubine to gain more superiority and opulence wasn't too bad.

Her father smiled knowing that he successfully manipulated his daughter as Meiqi commanded her menial to prepare the most enchanting and beautiful gowns, charming jewelleries and accessories and, a handsewn pantofles for the Imperial Palace.

After the Mèng Household had a fulfill dinner, they talked and discussed about how to completely exploit the Emperor and execute the plan to outrank the Empress. All dreamily went to sleep to dream about superiority and wealth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @hanlistic and we may become friends! <3


	4. 4

Third Person Narrative  
-

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[INTERVAL | BEGINS]  
-

Several days has been passed since, the allurement was sent to the households of the riches and all the daughters of the said households were now, assembling to make their journey to the Imperial Palace.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[THE MÈNG HOUSEHOLD]  
-

 

At the Mèng Household, the households' menials arranged all sorts of the most enchanting and beautiful gowns, charming jewelleries and accessories and, handsewn pantofle.

In the end, Meiqi chose to drape herself in pastel lavender and white petals, pink tinted crown with diamond jewelry and a pair of light pantofle.

She waved her parents farewell and left with her personal maiden for the Imperial Palace in her private pasty carriage with two black beautiful horses in the front and a coachman.

-

[INTERVAL | ENDS]  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Meiqi POV (third person)  
-

After a half a day of travelling, Meiqi finally arrived at the statehouse and is slightly shocked at the crowd of ladies standing at the Imperial Palace's huge golden gates.

However, Meiqi grined upon how the ladies were bland, compared to her. When the carriage came at a halt, Meiqi stepped down the carriage with her maiden behind her with an umbrella.

As Meiqi came out of the carriage, all the bystanders and the ladies glanced at her unbeatable beauty with agony and sneers written on their faces.

But, Meiqi simply smirked at them and continued to walk at the Imperial Palace's huge golden gates with her maiden by her side with an umbrella on Meiqi's head.

When she arrived at the huge golden gates, she was forcefully stopped at the entrance by the Imperial Palace's sentinels and told to wait until an old steward caught everyone's attention and announced.

"Hello, everyone. Due to the Emperor's request, only 30 ladies will pass through the Imperial Palace. Lady Mao and Lady Bao will decide the 30 ladies and the rest will go home." He ended.

All the ladies were flabbergasted at the announcement and didn't know what to do. All were worried that might not be chosen and return as a disgrace to their household.

Meiqi stood at the side with her maiden and slightly smirked as the ladies commanded their maidens to touch-up their makeup and fix their gowns.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[A WHILE LATER]  
-

The ladies stood in fear as Lady Mao and Lady Bao stared at them closely with a disappointed look on their faces as they conveniently expel half of the ladies in a matter of nanoseconds.

The crowd of ladies went from thousands to five hundreds and five hundreds to only a hundred. Lady Mao and Lady Bao expelled the seventy other and only thirty remained.

The thirty ladies that remained had the beauty that could defeat the Goddess and its seraphs and of course, Meiqi easily made it in. Meiqi and her maiden smiled as they were announced to be in.

Meiqi looked at the other ladies and thought that she was definitely confident that she was the most gorgeous in the group and leered at the ladies.

Lady Mao and Lady Bao motioned the ladies past the huge golden gates and even though the ladies grew up in luxury household, they couldn't deny the Imperial Palace's immense exquisiteness.

Shortly, Lady Mao and Lady Bao hastily instructed the rules of the Imperial Palace and informed that half were under Lady Mao's supervision and the rest were under Lady Bao's.

Lady Mao and Lady Bao told the ladies to get some rest in their personalized chamber at the Concubine Domicile and prepare for the Emperor's meeting, tomorrow dusk.

Then, the ladies were led to their personalized chamber at the Concubine Domicile to rest and prepare for the tomorrow's dusk meeting with the Emperor.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[MEIQI'S CHAMBER]  
-

As Meiqi sat on her cozy and comfy mattress, she turned towards her maiden and asked, "Huan, did you see any lady, who is more gorgeous than me?"

"Obviously, not because none is as gorgeous than you in the universe, Lady Meiqi. None can dare to compare themselves with you." Huan smiled as she replied.

Meiqi snickered at her maiden's words and agrees with her. Her maiden dusts the mattress and Meiqi dressed in her nightgown as she assures that she'll win and then, went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @hyuninns and we may become friends! <3


	5. 5

[THE NEXT DAY]  
-

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Meiqi POV (third person)  
-

When Lady Bao and Lady Mao concluded instructing the ladies' of the Imperial Palace's amenities and pleasantries, they informed the ladies to that they'll have to commit their skills for the Emperor at this dusk.

If the skills that the ladies committed is to the Emperor's liking then, the Emperor will munificently award them for their abilities and talent.

As all of the ladies thought of what to commit, Meiqi decides to do an attractive sultry waltz. She accepts and admits that this performance would surely attract the Emperor.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[LATER THAT EVENING]  
-

All of the ladies were draped in their most alluring gowns and made their to the grand regale. They were seated on the left side of the isle and conversed with each other after they sat.

"What did you arrange for the Emperor?" Lady Bing asked.

"Nothing special, I'm sure yours is better than mine." Lady Fei responded.

"Do you think that if the old man likes us, we'll have to sleep with him? Just thinking of it makes me vomit." Lady Zhe said.

"Maybe the Emperor is attractive. Remember those stories where the low caste lady is forced to marry a man, who's believed to be unattractive but, he turns out as a God." Lady Bing inferred.

"You'd think so? You know-" Lady Zhe was about continue as she got cut off.

The conversations were silenced when the grand regale's giant doors open. All 20 of the Emperor's current concubines stepped inside and sat on the opposite. And didn't care about them.

After their arrival, the top ministers arrived then, the Empress joined in on her throne. At the end, the Emperor made his arrival and took his seat besides the Empress.

Lamentably, unlike those stories, the Emperor was definitely an old chubby man as Lady Zhe foretold. The old chubby Emperor was staring at each with eyes filled with appetency.

The ladies huff and puff at their direful future as they see the Emperor but, the ladies still manage to plaster on a cheeky smile on their sorrow expression.

"Perfect! So, who's the first one that'll perform?" The Emperor asks as he lasciviously stare at the youthful ladies.

The lady in an alluring lilac gown stood up and bowed at the Emperor and performed a ballad after the Emperor asked. After the lady finished, the other stood up and so on.

After the 17th lady, it was Meiqi's time to commit her dance. Meiqi gracefully stood up and charmingly bowed at the Emperor as Meiqi made her way to the stage.

"What's your name, lady?" The Emperor asked as soon as he laid his eyes upon Meiqi.

"Hah, that wasn't hard." Meiqi thought as she smirked.

"My name is Meng Meiqi, your Highness." Meiqi answered.

"Oh? You're the Administrator Meng's daughter." The Emperor implies as he laughs.

Even though the ladies were sickened by the Emperor, they were still greedy for power and wealth and understood that whoever the Emperor likes will be a royal concubine.

The ladies, the current concubines and the Empress gave Meiqi bitter gazes but, Meiqi simply leered at them and appealingly looks at the lascivious Emperor.

"Yes, your Highness." Meiqi inferred as she starts her attractive sultry dance.

After Meiqi finishes, the Emperor munificently awarded Meiqi with a aurum sylph like necklace that has a bright purple jewel stone embedded in the middle.

"Thank you, your Highness." Meiqi innocently mumbled. This caused the ladies, the current concubines and the Empress to loathe Meiqi even more than before.

"The gathering stops at here. Lady Mao and Lady Bao, enticingly prepare Lady Meiqi as I shall visit her tonight." The Emperor annunciated as everyone gasped at the Emperor's words.

The ladies, the current concubines and the Empress nearly puked at the thought but, they were thankful to the Gods that Meiqi was going to suffer.

On the other hand, Meiqi felt grossed out but, she has to gain the Emperor's favor and appoint her as the royal concubine so, she can obtain higher power and wealth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @hyuninns and we may become friends! ♥️


	6. 6

[LATER THAT NIGHT]  
-

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Meiqi POV (third person)  
-

As Lady Mao and Lady Bao helped Meiqi get ready in her living domicile, Meiqi's resolution was starting to lose strength. She kept thinking about it until it was time for the Emperor to arrive.

Both, Lady Mao and Lady Bao gently bowed at the Emperor and walked out as he entered the living domicile. The Emperor sat on her bad and instructed her to sit by him and she hesitantly does so.

"You are so gorgeous, Meiqi. You are the most exquisite creature I've ever met." The Emperor complimented as he gently stroked her pale arm.

Instead of felicity, Meiqi felt gross at the Emperor's words and his strokes but, she controlled herself and pretended to by shy and gave him a hypocritical grin.

"I'm flattered, your Highness." Meiqi muttered.

"You look youthful. Have you ever been with a man before?" The Emperor laughingly asked as Meiqi noticed that he emphasised on the "man" part and she carelessly rolled her eyes.

"I'm quite young, your Highness. I've never been with a man before." Meiqi innocently replied. 

Meiqi would never underestimate her high reputation and marry with a low statused man and instead, she would marry a high statused man.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[THE NEXT MORNING]  
-

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Meiqi POV (third person)  
-

Meiqi woke up from a deep sleep and glimpsed at the Emperor's naked body. She got up and ran to the bathroom and pukes into the toilet as the last night's memories flood her mind.

"I better get that title! That old disgusting idiot! He should be more than grateful that he got to meet someone like me." Meiqi mumbled to herself as she finished puking.

As soon as the Emperor left Meiqi's living domicile, Meiqi ordered her maiden to bring her some sinewy alcohol to get rid of last night's memories.

The news of Meiqi's shrubby experience with the Emperor hastily spread and all the ladies and even, the Empress started gossiping about Meiqi's catastrophe.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[FEW MONTHS LATER]  
-

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Third Person Narrative  
-

For some months, the Emperor visited Meiqi every night even though, Meiqi strongly loathed the Emperor but, Meiqi felt even closer and closer to the title.

The other current concubines and the ladies have also noticed this and questioningly planned to catapult their attack of protest on the Emperor as well.

Thus, after a month of the Emperor being with Meiqi, the Emperor visited the other concubines and the ladies but, the Emperor made sure that he would visit Meiqi at least, three times a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @hyuninns and we may become friends! ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!  
> Thank you for reading and taking the time to check out my fic. It really means a lot! <3  
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @notyourhangel and we may become friends! :)  
> Updates are every Thursday.


End file.
